DreamLand
by OfRamenAndVodka
Summary: Come, explore the land of the dreams of countries. Here, you will see a country's best dream, or worst nightmare come to life. From lighthearted and sweet to grim and terrifying, you will surely be peeking into the mind of the country. Rated for the first chapter, warnings inside. Any pairings included will be inside. Enjoy! Chapters are all one-shots, and are not connected.


Title: DreamLand

Rating: M

Pairings: None, really- but GerIta, if you squint. This story goes as far as canon goes, if that makes any sense.

Warnings: *Strongly* implied violence (plus a little bit of blatant, look-at-me violence), "bad guy" England.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers, and do not claim any rights to the show. This is a purely fictitious story that is not based on any historical event, or real-life country.

AN: This story is going to be either the worst nightmare or the best dream a character has, but real. The first chapter is Italy's. I got the idea when I read in a travel book from my school library, and it said somewhere in it... uhm, I don't remember exactly. Something about the phone services being really bad. If you live in Italy, I do not mean to offend you! Also, England being mean, scary, and an all around dangerous person in this story does not mean I see him this way- I'm just trying to portray him the way Italy sees him. (England is SOOO OOC!)

So... yeah, if I give any more details they will be more or less spoilers to the story ahead. So- read on!

Chapter 1: Italy's Nightmare

_It was a warm, sunny day in Italy's home. Italy was napping on a park bench. England approached the sleeping Italian, having something terrible in store for the Italian in question. Now, on with the story._

I felt a hand shove my shoulder. Sitting up, yawning and stretching, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Finally opening them, I murmured, "Ve~, what is it?" A dark chuckle filled my ears. My eyes shot up, and I saw England, standing over me.

With an evil smirk.

Oh, no.

Without a second thought, I jumped up from the bench and ran. As I ran, I searched my jacket for my white flag. Then, I remembered- I left it sitting next to the bench. I groaned, before turning a sharp corner, then another, then another. But England was still following me. I pulled my phone out, dialled a number, and pressed the phone to my ear. Another turn, and then another. Then, instead of hearing a ring, I heard a series of beeps. My stomach drops. _Oh, no- please, not now, not now!_ I thought as I quickly dialed the number again. It only beeped. I tried again. Only more beeps. I took a sharp right turn, and put my phone back into my pocket, tears pricking at my eyes. When I looked up, I realised I was in an alley. There was a wall and two buildings closing me in. When I turned around, England was right there. With that same smirk. I backed up as quickly as I could, until my back met the brick wall. My heart sped up as he came closer, and closer.

My voice cracked,"Please, Mr. Britain-"

"Shut up." He growled. Finally, he was standing directly in front of me. I gulped. His smirk grew a bit bigger, before he pulled his fist back and punched me in the stomach. Hard. Like, really really_really_ hard. I doubled over, coughing up blood. He forced me into a straight, standing position and promptly slammed me into wall behind me.

"Where's Germany now?" He asked before pulling his fist back, and released another punch, this one aimed at my face.

*Germany's POV*

I sat at my desk, doing paperwork. There had been a large stack of it sitting on my desk when I had woken up this morning. Surprisingly, I hadn't woken up to Italy's face mere inches from my own- it was summer, and he was spending a couple of months with his brother. Speaking of which, he hadn't called me since the morning of yesterday, to say "good morning!" like he always did. The sudden absence of his frequent calls wasn't an unwelcome change, per say- but unusual enough to cause me to feel very worried. _Calm down- if he had gotten into any trouble, he would have called you, _I thought to myself. The phone on my desk rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Is this the residence of a Mr. Ludwig Beilschmidt?" A sickeningly sweet, feminine voice asked.

"Yes. May I ask why you called?" I countered.

"Do you happen to know a Feliciano Vargas?" The voice asked, and my stomach dropped.

"Yes. Why?" I asked.

"This is Fiorella Baggio from the Hospital of Santa Maria Nuova. Feliciano Vargas recently checked into the emergency room, unconscious. He is currently in the intensive care unit with multiple serious injuries. Whenever his nurses try to ask him any questions, he asks for you. Are you busy?" She asked.

"No, but I am on my way," I answered. She gave me the address and I left to get on the first plane from Berlin to Florence, Italy.

*Back to Italy's POV*

I don't remember much, but drifting in and out of consciousness. But right now, I felt like I was awake for real, not just drifting. I was in a hospital, with a lot of tubes connected to me. The first one I noticed was the one going across my face, going into both of my nostrils. My throat felt raw and sore. There was a bunch of machines in the room, making beeping noises. A nurse came in and told me, "There's someone here to see you." I watched as she let someone in. That someone was Germany!

"Germany!" I exclaimed, my voice hoarse, trying to sit up. The nurse practically flew to me, pushing me gently back into my bed.

"It's too early for you to be sitting up," She informed me. I looked at Germany, whose eyes were wide and tearing up. When I looked down at myself, I realised I was covered in bandages. It was hard for me to breathe, and I didn't know why. I kind of felt a little sore, all over. My head hurt. I looked back up at Germany, who was now at my side. I reached out for his hand. He let me hold his hand.

"What happened to you?" He murmured. Suddenly, the memories crashed back into my head like a big wave. England, throwing punch after punch. England, pulling out a knife...

I swallowed, before saying, "England..." I couldn't bring myself to say anything more.

"He... _he did this to you?_" He growled.

"Germany," I whimpered, "I hurt all over and I'm scared." His eyes immediately softened.

"It's alright, Italy. I'm right here," He said, squeezing my hand.

AN: Aaaaand- voila! My very first fanfiction EVER! So far, I think it turned out pretty good. I shall reread it and see. So did you guys like it? If you did, please please PLEASE comment! Also, if there is something off in my story, could you tell me? I know that England is OOC. I know he'd never do something like that. Well, he probably would, but not out-of-the-blue like in this story. Oh, I'm so glad I finally wrote that. It's been bothering me for MONTHS. Also, if you have any ideas about future chapters for certain characters, just PM me and I will try to use them. If I think they turned out horrible, I will just message you the story. I am up to almost any suggestions you guys may have. I'm sorry, but no lemons. I've tried writing them, but I've found out that I always stop when the smut starts, and just never start up again. So, critique is welcome, please don't hate me for the horrible England I wrote in this chapter, I swear I can do better than that, please tell me if you enjoyed or if you didn't, and I love you all.


End file.
